


Latibule

by crisbarakart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Vampires, Water Creature, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, aria the witch, arly, bisaster, eli the alien, evy as aria's familiar, evy the snake - Freeform, half cloud creature half water creature nephele, holly the vampire, i love my ocs so much so i wrote this, kyle the human, kyli, non-binary kyle, orange juice is the cutest cat, orange juice will rule the world, they/them pronouns for kyle, this are just random stories about chaotic gays, vampire cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisbarakart/pseuds/crisbarakart
Summary: Latibule: (n.) a hiding place; a place of safety and comfort.drabbles about my ocs: kyle the human, eli the alien, aria the witch, holly the vampire and nephele a half cloud creature, half water creature. very different teenagers who love each other and are trying to figure out life together.(you can check them out on my twitter or instagram, im @ saiphris on both sites)





	1. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle rested their head on Eli's shoulder, enjoying the smell of forest rain and cinnamon, mixed with that perfume Kyle had gotten him as a Christmas present last year, and hugged him from the side. They loved hugging Eli, even more in the mornings, when he felt so soft and nice under Kyle's sleepy state.

Mornings were always so fast, and they were always too slow. That's what Kyle always thought as they raced through the streets to get to the train station.

They took pride in having their life in place; they did their homework, passed their exams after procastinating just a little bit and took good care of their cat, Orange Juice. Their house wasn't that much of a mess either, they kept it nice and clean and they usually remembered to go grocery shopping before their fridge was completely empty, just that lonely half lemon remaining.

Yet they couldn't seem to get that whole thing of taking the train on time right. Sometimes their bed was just too comfortable in the mornings, sometimes they'd get distracted eating breakfast and being on their phone –not a good combination, trust them– or the worse; when Orange Juice was being just too cute to not risk missing the train just to pet him. 

That morning had been one of those days, with Orange Juice laying on his back and looking at them with those big eyes, belly exposed for Kyle to pet it. So now they were left, as per usual, to run to catch the train.

They arrived at the train station out of breath, just to hear the train coming. One last sprint, Kyle, you're not having those three mocking you again for being a mess in the mornings.

The beeping of the doors and Kyle barely made it on time to see the doors close behind them.

"And Kyle completed the run with the amazing time of 0.01 seconds to spare." They heard Holly comment, from the seats next to the door. The red-head eying them with an amused smile.

"A new record." Aria, unbelievably and totally-not-deserved, their best friend, added with a similar smirk as Holly's. These two really belonged together, they always seemed to enjoy their suffering.

"You guys are mean." Kyle pouted. They were all sitting on one of those spots for four people, Aria and Holly sitting next to each other with Eli in front of them, and Eli had been nice enough to save them the spot next to him.

Eli laughed, that melodious and cute laugh that felt like a cool summer breeze, that made their heart pound and getting up in the morning more worth it. Kyle smiled.

Aria gave him a knowing smile, and they knew that if they were alone she would tell them that he was 'putting the KyleIsWhipped.exe face'. But how could they not when Eli was right there, shinning brighter than the sun that was starting to warm up the city? With messy hair, as if he had barely brushed it before leaving his house, yet it worked so damn well on him. Littlered by stars that gravitated around him. And those bi-colored eyes, blue and purple mixing together in a mysterious palette that made Kyle melt under the intensity of that gaze.

Yeah, maybe mornings weren't Kyle's cup of tea, but they were worth it the moment they got to see that beautiful creature that was their boyfriend.

They sat down next to Eli, planting a good morning kiss on his cheek, taking pride on how he blushed and how the stars orbiting around his head seemed to gleam for a second. Cute.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Eli greeted they with a warm smile.

"Morning, cutie."

And Eli blushed again.

"Get a room!" The two girls protested, playfully. It would've been kind of hypocrite if they truly meant it, since Aria had Holly's hand in hers, absentmindedly tracing shapes on the palm of her hand.

Kyle rested their head on Eli's shoulder, enjoying the smell of forest rain and cinnamon, mixed with that perfume Kyle had gotten him as a Christmas present last year, and hugged him from the side. They loved hugging Eli, even more in the mornings, when he felt so soft and nice under Kyle's sleepy state. They stuck out their tongue to the girls, mocking too. "Look who's talking."

They finally let go of Eli and sat up straight, if they kept going like that they'd probably fall asleep right there. 

"But this time it was something valid!" Kyle claimed, going back to the previous subject; the reason why they almost missed the train. "Orange Juice was being cute af. Look, I even took some pictures as proof." 

They took out their phone, pressing the photos app, and scrolling through the various pictures they had taken of their adorable orange cat.

They all 'aaaaw'ed, because as much as they teased them about always running late, no one could resist Orange Juice's charm.

"Okay, you're excused for today. Thank Orange Juice when you get back home, give him an extra scratch behind the ears, he loves that, I know." Aria said.

"Man, we should do study sessions at your place more often." Holly commented, covering behind Aria a bit as the sunlight hit the carriage. There was only so much Holly's visor and clothes could do to prevent her pale vampire skin from getting burn. "Your place is so nice and Orange Juice is so cute. We gotta show some love to our love child."

"Excuse me, it's Eli and I's love child, you and Aria have Evy." Kyle protested, feeling protective of their little baby, crossing their arms over their chest.

"I don't know what to tell you about having a snake as my daughter." Holly deadpanned, Aria smacked her on the arm, telling her not to talk like that about her familiar. "And speaking about Eli..."

Holly gestured towards the mentioned guy, and Aria sniffed a laugh. Kyle looked to his side, not getting what was so funny about their boyfriend, only to find Eli nodding off.

Kyle smiled, endeared. Eli was breathing softly, the stars around his head orbiting slower now, as if they were also asleep. They carefully placed Eli's head on their shoulder so he could sleep more comfortably and his neck wouldn't hurt afterwards.

"I thought the sleeping beauty was Kyle here." Aria chuckled.

"He has finals soon, he probably stayed up late studying." Holly answered, frowning a bit.

Holly always took good care of Eli, having known each other for years, they were almost like siblings. She claimed he was like a little kid who needed someone to watch over him or he'd probably forget to eat his meals and sleep a proper amount of hours. The fact that Holly studied veterinary and shared some similar subjects with him helped her to understand just how hard it was Eli's major, how much cramming you had to do. However, Holly, unlike Eli, knew when it was time to take a break, despite the tower of books and notes piling up for exam season. So, most of the time it was Holly who pulled him out of his books.

Of course, now that they were dating, Kyle also played their part on the job of making sure exams didn't murder Eli. Aria also helped. That's why it was nice when they all meet up to study, even if they studied different things, they could endure that suffering together and call out breaks when they had been with their noses stuck on their notes for too long.

"This little bitch, he told me he was going to sleep early yesterday." Kyle said, looking back at Eli's sleeping form, realizing they had probably been tricked again and Eli had stayed up late.

They pushed aside a few strands of hair out of Eli's face and smiled, because, somehow, they couldn't stay mad at him. Even less when he was sleeping with his head on their shoulder, lips slightly parted, those long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. Those two moles under his eyes. The little stars. 

"You're soooooo whipped, dude." Aria laughed, pulling them out of his Eli-admiration-state, making them blush.

"Shut up, you're too." Kyle shot back, smirk on their lips, they could see Aria stiffing, fearing for what Kyle was about to expose her for. "The other day you send me a three minute voice note rambling about how cute Holly's new band-aids were."

Holly blushed at that, looking at her girlfriend, while Aria herself was spotting a shade of red as dark as Holly's eyes.

Aria protested, and so it begun a war of exposing everyone that Kyle mildly paid attention to, stealing glances at Eli as they absentmindedly caressed his hair and listened to the girls ramble.

Yeah, mornings were too fast, but it was all fine when Kyle was with that group of cute weirdos.

 


	2. Of witches and vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you being so nice to me?" She said, and it came out way harsher than she had originally intended. She saw Aria's smile fall and the guilt in her stomach replacing the nice warm feeling from before. "You're a witch, I'm a vampire; we're not supposed to get along."
> 
> "Says who?" Aria replied, without faltering nor a hint of doubt in her eyes, and it left Holly dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with more oc drabbles, this time it's cute and sexy w/w  
> enjoy!!

Aria was cute, Holly thought. In the way she'd worry about both tails of her eyeliner looking precisely even. Mirror like. In how her hands were almost hidden by that big sweater she had stolen from Kyle. She was beautiful with those pink pastel curls that ended in soft green. Her brown eyes, deep and sweet like hot chocolate.

And Holly hated it. Holly didn't want to feel like that towards Aria.

Aria was a witch –Holly had her suspicions confirmed the moment she stepped into the girl's room, seeing all the spells books and plants used for witchcraft. She knew how a witch looked, and Aria might try to hide it, but she was one.– and, as the vampire Holly herself was, they weren't meant to get along. Everyone knew witches and vampires were enemies.

So why was she now in the enemy's territory? Because her best friend Eli, the one that had been next to her since they were five, had to fall for the witch's best friend, Kyle. And Holly loved Eli dearly, she'd protect that idiot from all harm in the world with her own two hands if it came to it. Yet maybe now that he had led Holly to a witch's house, maybe she'd have to fight for herself.

Admittedly, in all the times they had all hung out together –ever since Kyle and Eli decided it'd be nice if they all got to meet everyone's best friend, not giving a fuck about the dangers that may bring because 'Holly, you're just being dramatic, I'm sure Aria won't try anything on you'– the girl hadn't done anything to harm Holly. In fact, maybe it was quite the opposite. Aria had been all but nice to her. Hell, Holly was even wearing one of Aria's t-shirts now because she had stained her own when Aria gave them all something to drink when they got to her house, and Holly had spilled coke all over herself.

She stole another glance at the witch, now fixing her hair in front of the mirror in her room.

Kyle had gone to the bathroom to finish getting ready and Eli, as the big whipped bisaster he was, had followed them there. Holly was sure they were making out.

They had just gone there so Aria could leave her college stuff in her house and get ready to go out with them all, since she was the only one who had classes that day. Holly had just wanted that to be over soon, leave the stuff in the house, get ready, and leave, out of the enemy's layer, but they kept getting distracted.

"Is that t-shirt alright? I can give you another one if you don't like that one." Aria said, turning around and eyeing her, the way said t-shirt fit around Holly. It was a bit baggy on her, but Holly liked it, the design was pretty, a navy blue shirt with some stars scattered across.

"No, it's fine." She replied dryly.

"I'm glad then. It does suit you, even if it's a bit too big for you." Aria smiled, and Holly felt that thing in her belly again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She said, and it came out way harsher than she had originally intended. She saw Aria's smile fall and the guilt in her stomach replacing the nice warm feeling from before. "You're a witch, I'm a vampire; we're not supposed to get along."

"Says who?" Aria replied, without faltering nor a hint of doubt in her eyes, and it left Holly dumbfounded. 

"L-Literally everyone?" Holly said, nervously. The way Aria had retorted and was now stepping closer was making all of the alarms in Holly go off. 

Aria was pretty.  _So damn pretty._

Holly felt trapped, yet for a whole different reason she expected it would be if she was to be alone in a room with Aria. 

"Why don't you just admit you like me, that I'm not that bad despite being a witch?" Aria smirked. Closer. Holly was sure that, if she had a beating pulse, it would be going fast right now.

"S-Shut up. Don't falter yourself so much." 

Holly looked away, because if she kept looking at Aria, at those pretty chocolate eyes that didn't leave hers, instead, staring deeply at her, maybe she'd truly misstep. 

"Shut me up if you're so tough, and witches are soooo bad, _vampire_." Aria teased, and Holly was sure she was just joking, mocking her and trying to push all her buttons in her and annoy her; but Holly did. 

She shut her up with a kiss. Like in all those movies. Like she had dreamt of doing no matter how much she lied to herself. 

Holly stepped closer, cupping Aria's face in her hands. She thought Aria would pull away, push her and ask her to leave –maybe she'd even ruin the 'we're all friends and everyone is happy here' dynamic that Eli and Kyle had insisted on creating–, but it didn't happen. Aria put her own hands in Holly's waist and pulled their bodies even closer, kissing back. Aria's tongue slipped into hers, and Holly felt that warm feeling in the pit of her stomach growing. She moaned into the kiss, slightly pushing Aria backwards until they landed on the bed. Holly faintly heard some books fall to the ground, and she remembered all the spell books scattered all over the bed from before, books that had further scared her and made her more defensive. Now, with all her walls down, she couldn't care less.

Holly was on top of Aria, kissing her deeply, and she couldn't believe it was happening. But Aria's hands on her back, holding her close and tracing shapes on the skin underneath the t-shirt, and Holly just regretted not doing this earlier. She shouldn't have given two fucks about witches and vampires since the beginning. How did it take her so long to accept that she was a big lesbian and Aria was hot as fuck? 

They pulled apart, looking at each other, breathless. 

"I like your way of shutting me up." Aria said, smirking again, putting a strand of Holly's hair behind her ear, her hands leaving Holly's back. She instantly missed the warmth of it.

"And I'll admit I like you, _witch_." She also smirked, leaning on Arias touch, who's hand was now on Holly's cheek. 

"I like you, too, vampire." 

"Fucking finally!" They heard Kyle say from outside the room. "I couldn't take the sexual tension any longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's how my pretty lesbians got together, it took them a while because holly was untrustful but they eventually got there  
> leave some kudos if you like this and maybe a comment ???  
> –cris


	3. Party Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going to be okay, because they were young and dumb, and so they made mistakes, but they were together to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing the angstttt >:)

Finals were over and so, as it was tradition around campus, there was a party going on that night to celebrate. Kyle had been invited by someone they knew from one of their classes, actually. They didn't speak a lot, only some occasional class conversations, but they got along well. He had told them about the party and how they could bring along some friends, so that's why them and the rest of the squad were now on their way to the frat house where the party was taking place.

Kyle was excited, they were determined to have a good time after weeks surrounded by books and notes, barely seeing the sunlight, going from their apartment to class and back to the apartment, their only company being their astronomy class notes. They were already thinking about the dangerous amounts of alcohol, the loud music and the moving bodies of teenagers. And they had their friends to be crazy with them. Holly and Aria had even managed to convinced Nephele to come, despite how shy that girl could come out to be. Holly assured Neph was just coming for the possibility of good party photos to post on Instagram later, and to shame them all by filming their drunkenness to her 140k followers. Kyle was sure it was 99% for that last part.

"I'm so glad finals are over, I get my cute alien boyfriend back, don't really like the zombie one." They teased, ruffling Eli's hair, one of his many orbiting stars lightly brushing their hand, sending a wave of heat.

Eli slightly blushed and smiled. "Very funny, but you know you'll call your cool doctor boyfriend tomorrow looking for a cure for your terrible hangover."

And Kyle laughed, they all were just in their second year of college, Eli was still far from being a doctor, but it was still interesting to picture it. Kyle thought of living together –with Orange Juice too, of course– and Eli working at the hospital, helping people. Him coming home late and Kyle waiting for him with dinner. Or maybe it would be Eli who would surprise them. And they would be happy, like grown up adults with regular problems but together, like a family.

"We'll just open up a temporary hospital at Kyle's, because you can bet I'm gonna get shitfaced tonight. That last biology exam was hell." Holly said, trailing behind them, hands behind her head.

"Oh, my god, Holly please, don't make me drag both you and Kyle home." Aria said, she had this worried look on her face that was clearly not only worry for the well-being of her friends but also for how exhausting it was always for her to carry them all back home every time. At least now she had Neph to help her, since she didn't like drinking that much either.

Usually, the craziest one, by far, without a doubt, was Holly. She had a pretty high alcohol tolerance, it wasn't until she was about five or six drinks in when she begun to be really drunk. She claimed it was thanks to her vampirism, but really, none of them had never really seen any vampire fact like that. She probably had made that up to look cool.

After Holly, it was a close up between Kyle and Eli. They both usually drank too, but not to the point of ending up as shitfaced as Holly. At least, it was like that most of the time. It was the safest too, since maybe it would be kind of dangerous for Eli to completely lose sight of what he was doing. Eli was an alien, Earth wasn't his home planet, so there were certain things from Earth that affected him differently. Alcohol was one of those things. Eli had to be careful of which drinks he drank, since there were some that had components that could seriously make him ill. It was fine, though, Eli was always careful, knowing which drinks were safe to drink for him, and Kyle was always there to double check.

As for the other two, they weren't really up for drinking most of the time, only taking a few drinks to get that happy buzz. It also meant they ended up being the responsible moms who took care of the group, making sure their crazy drunk night adventures weren't too crazy.

"Don't you have like a spell to teleport us all home? That would come off really handy in these situations." Holly suggested, turning to her witch girlfriend who was walking next to Neph.

"That's not how magic works, Holly." Aria deadpanned.

Holly shrugged, brushing it off and turned back ahead, they were finally at the door of the frat house.

The door was open, welcoming anyone who wanted to come in and have a good time, and even from the entrance one could already hear the loud noise of music and the shouting of people.

They all walked inside and made it to the big living room where most of the people were gathered. There was a lot of people there, some drinking and talking casually, others passionately making out right there, and others dancing or playing games –aside from the regular party games, they had set up some videogames in the front of the room, where some people were squeezing together in a sofa in front of a big screen TV. It was chaotic, but a good party chaotic.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Zack." Kyle said, leaving a peak on Eli's lips. Zack was the one who had invited them, so Kyle reckoned it would be nice to go and greet him. Zack was nice, he wasn't as douche as all those frat boys usually were. "I'll bring you guys some drinks while I'm on it."

"Okay, don't be long, I wanna have fun with my cute boyfriend tonight." Eli said, pulling them closer for a longer more passionate kiss, his hands moving to cup Kyle's ass, squeezing before letting them go.

Kyle was left to breathlessly walk away, with a flush painting his checks. Eli could be such a tease when he wanted.

Eli pouted, already missing Kyle. These past weeks they hadn't been able to hang out as much, barely texting to let the other know they were still alive –mainly, it was Kyle checking on him to make sure he was eating and resting properly. Eli smiled, Kyle was so sweet, he didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone like them. Eli was sure that, if it wasn't for how Kyle's mayor was also hard as fuck and they also needed to cramp like crazy, they would come to Eli's house to take care of him themselves–, it was good to finally be free from all of that much studying.

He turned to his friends, to talk to them as they waited on Kyle, and found Neph with her phone pointed and him, lowering it to start typing. He moved to her side, seeing it was an _instastory_ , 'he's missing his bf :') aw' it read, the photo capturing him looking away to where Kyle had left. Admittedly, from the way he was sort of pouting in the photo, it did fit well with the caption.

"@ me next time, bitch." Eli told her, playfully.

Nephele laughed and pushed him slightly.

"You guys are so cute, though." Neph said with a smile, her gaze going from Eli to Holly and Aria who were busy making out. Holly had Aria pinned to the back of a nearby sofa as they kissed, hands tangled in the already messy hair of the witch as Aria herself hugged the vampire's back, pulling her closer.

"You're cute too, Neph." Eli answered, messing with her hair knowing it would annoy her. She pushed him away with a grumpy expression, trying to tame her hair again –since her hair was basically made of clouds, seeing as she was half cloud creature, half water creature, it was kind of hard for her to style it sometimes, but it was also so freaking soft not to use every opportunity given to touch it.

"Hold your dick, Eli, you're taken and I'm dating myself."

Eli laughed at that, finding it hilarious her way of brushing him off using her ace card like that.

They waited there for a bit, just talking –eventually Holly and Aria got off their faces and also joined them– until Kyle came back. They were carrying a bottle of vodka and five plastic cups, because 'I couldn't bring so many full cups by myself, so I stole the bottle from the kitchen and we can pour the drinks here. Relax, Zack is fine with it'.

So they all poured their drinks, complaining a bit for how Kyle hadn't brought anything to mix the vodka and it was so strong by itself, and left the bottle there for whoever wanted to pour themselves another drink. They were far too lazy to go to the kitchen to find some mix and leave the bottle back there.

The night went on like that, drinking like they usually did, dancing and laughing, messing around like the group of goofs they all were. They even managed to get to use the Nintendo switch the hosts of the party had set up at the front of the room to have a Mario Kart competition all the group. Eli won, the fucker knew what he was doing, had so much experience coming from such a big family –three older brothers and a little sister–, he took them without much effort, even with Kyle trying to distract him by flirting with him. Holly came second, probably because, being childhood friends, she had joined the family competitions more than once. Neph, surprisingly, ended up being third, after a tight competition with those two. She was good at videogames, but she claimed those two were playing dirty. They probably were, since they were already pretty drunk and had tried to block the screen from Nephele more than once. Then it was a close loser competition by Aria and Kyle, who both were pretty bad at videogames and even more not fully knowing how the switch worked. Aria ended up coming before Kyle. Kyle was sure it was also enhanced by how Aria was much less drunk than them.

Kyle pouted. "Man, I'm so bad at this and I kept getting all the shitty items."

They leaned back in the sofa, arms crossed. Eli chuckled and leaned back too, hugging his grumpy boyfriend and kissing their cheek.

"It's okaaay." Eli said, dragging the words, being already pretty drunk. "You're cute, so its okaaaay."

Kyle laughed, as Eli proceeded to leave kisses all over their face. "Oh, my god, you're so drunk."

"You think he's drunk? Have you seen Holly? Oh, my god, she better sober up because there's no way I'm dragging her home like that." Aria complained.

She looked nervous, and Kyle placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, letting her know they were all there to help. "We can always go together, or in case we're too fucked up, Neph can go. We can all take care of your dumb drunk girlfriend."

"I know, it's just... You know how her family is with witches and—."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB, YOU PEASANT?" Holly shouted, very loud, even making a few people turn to look at her.

Eli begun laughing like crazy, hiding his face on Kyle's chest as he shook with every laugh. Kyle laughed too, because the girl lost all of her badass credibility the moment she got this drunk. When she was drunk, Holly was more like a grumpy baby than a badass bloodthirsty vampire. On the other hand, Aria face palmed, kind of embarrassed of her girlfriend but still quietly chuckling. They were all a mess and, as expected, Neph got all that in camera.

"That's it, guys, the peak of the night. Aria and I are officially the drunk babysitters." She narrated for her Instagram followers as she pointed her phone to all of them. Eli buried his face even more in Kyle's chest, hiding from the camera, while Kyle did a peace sign. Aria kept the facepalm.

"I'm gonna go get another drink!!" Holly announced then, quickly getting up and running past the bodies of people.

"No, you're not!!!!" Aria shouted back, getting up from the sofa and running after her.

Nephelie laughed. "Oh, my god, I better go help Aria."

Neph run after the two girls and Kyle and Eli both looked at each other.

"Let me see what you have." Eli begun.

"A knife!!" Kyle continued.

And then both, at unison. "NOOO!!"

They laughed, it was always funny and cute when they both thought of the same vine reference.

Kyle leaned their head on Eli's shoulder, nuzzling closer.

"I missed you." They whispered. "Fuck exams, I really missed you."

Eli smiled, it was impossible not to be endeared by that cute human. He passed an arm behind their back, pulling them even closer.

"I missed you too, baby."

They kissed, softly but passionately at the same time. They were drunk and young and so so in love, and Kyle just wanted to freeze that moment in time. They were so happy, and it seemed so unreal but yet so good, cause they never thought they'd find someone who'd make them feel so many things at once. They never thought they'd find a home.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

They were just sitting there, casually talking, catching up for all those days lost studying, when a guy came by.

"Hey, Kyle, I think Zack is looking for you." He told them, standing by the sofa, pointing towards the other room.

"Oh, okay." Kyle told him. "I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much."

They quickly kissed Eli before leaving again to find Zack. He was in the other room, a much smaller living room where people were smoking and playing beer pong. From the outside, it looked like a much private party, but Kyle knew they weren't bad guys and anyone was welcomed to join them, people just preferred to do their own thing in the main living room.

"Hey, Zack. You were looking for me?"

Zack turned to look at them, cigarette in between his fingers, and smiled.

"Yeah, man! We wanna play another round of beer pong but pretty much everyone's too wasted. Wanna team up with me against these two assholes?" Zack said, smirking as he looked to his two friends in front of him, at the other side of the large table.

Kyle smiled too. They wanted to go back to Eli, they had really missed him, but they had also come there to have fun and beer pong was definitely fun. Besides, since Zack had invited them to come to the party, they thought it wouldn't be that nice to turn him down like that. Zack was a nice dude, was always there to help them in class when they struggled in any of the classes they shared –they had even met for study sessions once or twice– so they agreed.

"Bring it on, we're gonna kick their asses."

"Yaaas!!" Zack cheered, putting off his cigarette after a last drag, positioning himself for the game.

"I'd like to see you try, losers." The girl at the other side of the table said, smirking, next to a guy Kyle recognized to be Zack's best friend.

And so, they played. Kyle managed to get a few balls inside the drinks a few times, making the other team get progressively drunker and sloppier to hit the target. The other team wasn't half bad either, and they also managed to make Zack and them drain a few drinks.

Zack and Kyle ended up winning, making the other team drain all the cups whereas they still had one or two cups left.

They high-fived, while the girl excused herself to the bathroom not long after, with the other guy following after her to help her. Kyle felt sort of bad for her, she had taken so many drinks and they could tell she was already pretty drunk before they started playing.

"That was a good game, I knew I could count on you." Zack smiled at him and they did one of those guy handshake-shoulder-bump thing. "I think I'm gonna go check on Chloe though, she didn't look too good. I'll see you around, Kyle!"

And so, Kyle was left to go back to the main living room. They had a good time, but they were dying to just sit next to Eli and chill.

They went back to the sofa, expecting to see Eli there, expecting the rest of their friends to also be back there, but there was no one in the sofa. Instead, there was a large group of people surrounding someone or something, shouting and crowding around it.

Kyle approached the commotion, trying to find out what it was all that about, only to find it was about Eli.

Eli was crouched on the floor, hyperventilating as he held his stomach. He looked pale like Kyle had never seen him, his usual tanned skin now so light it was sickening to see. He looked so sick, like he was about to pass out. The stars that usually orbited around his head were now spinning painfully slow, as if they would stop orbiting around Eli at any given moment. Kyle had never seen those stars stop orbiting, they did even when the alien slept –slower, but surely. What happened if they stopped doing so? Was it bad?

Kyle rapidly pushed aside all of the bodies of people on their way, trying to get to Eli as quick as possible.

What had happened? Why wasn't anyone helping him!?

"What the fuck did you do to him!?" They anxiously screamed at the girl closer to Eli, it looked as if she was trying to comfort him but didn't know what had happened to begin with.

"I-I don't know! He was fine just now but then he... I offered him a drink a-and he took it and—." The girl stammered, nervous and clearly scared. If it wasn't for how scared Kyle themselves were maybe they would've felt bad for treating that poor girl like that, it was clear she hadn't intentionally hurt Eli.

Then it came to them, like a red warning sign, making all alarms go off.

"What drink? What was on the drink?" They panicked. Could it be that Eli being drunk as he was had been too careless, forgot to properly look out for what he was drinking and recklessly accepted a drink without knowing what the contents of it were?

"I... Uh, it had rum and... and some coke?"

"Fuck." Eli couldn't drink rum. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck."

They messed with their hair, their anxiety quickly escalating and suffocating them. Eli had drunk something he wasn't supposed to drink. Fuck. What were they supposed to do? They didn't know what they were supposed to do if something like this happened. Eli always brushed it off, saying they didn't have to worry about it since he always was careful, besides, he usually had Kyle and Holly and the rest of their friends to also look out for his no-drinks and foods.

The room was spinning, they couldn't breathe.

"K-Kyle?" Eli chocked out, still looking as bad as before. Kyle felt Eli's hand on their arm like a reality check. They knew they had to do something, they couldn't just leave Eli to die.

"It's okay, baby, everything's gonna be fine." They assured their boyfriend, caressing his hair softly, in calm strokes, hopping it would make him feel a bit better. They turned to the girl again. "Go look for Holly, she's a red-head girl, wears a black visor and a bunch of band aids. Tell her to meet Kyle and Eli outside."

The girl quickly nodded, still looking deeply anxious, and got up from the floor to go find Holly. Holly had been friends with Eli for years, even knew his family, so Kyle was hoping she would know what to do in this situation. They also hopped she wasn't too drunk to help.  

Kyle turned to their boyfriend once more, he was hugging them now, shivering. He felt so warm and the stars seemed to orbit even slower.

"Okay, I'm gonna take you outside, okay, honey?"

Eli didn't give them a proper answer, just mumblings Kyle didn't understand and didn't really bother to. They needed to take him somewhere else, somewhere where they weren't crowded by so many people who were probably overwhelming and making Eli feel even more stressed.

Kyle picked Eli up in their arms and Eli quickly wrapped himself around them, hiding his face in the crock of their neck. Kyle was shorter than Eli, and less fit than him, but they were glad to see it wasn't such a struggle to carry their boyfriend as they had originally thought it would be.

They walked out of the room and out of the house, pushing people aside and ignoring the ones trying to pry into their business. This was serious, and Kyle wouldn't take shit from any nosy asshole.

They ended up sitting down by the stairs at the porch.

Kyle crotched down in front of Eli, who was sitting on the stairs, leaning his whole weight on the bars of the railing. They pushed his messy and sweaty hair aside, and upon the contact of their hand, Eli's bi-colored eyes met theirs.

"K-Kyle... I.... It h-hurts..." He mumbled, it felt like every word was a struggle, it felt as if he was fighting to stay awake.

"Eli, I need you to tell me what to do, how do I help you?" They asked, panic still ever present.

But Eli wasn't replying, wasn't giving them a proper answer or solution, he just kept mumbling their name as he shook with every wave of pain.

Kyle felt as if they were suffocating, felt the panic creep through them like a tidal wave. It was all their fault. They shouldn't have left Eli alone, even less when he was already so drunk. They had been having such a good time with Zack while Eli was getting intoxicated like that. And now they didn't know what to do, how to make it better.

It took them a few more rushed breaths to realize it was no longer Eli's hyperventilating the one they were hearing but theirs. The tears rapidly and warmly rolling down their cheeks. And then warm hands holding their own. Eli was looking at them, a mixture of pain and worry.

Kyle broke down, looking at him so fucking sick. The stars around Eli barely moved by now, nor had their usual light. They shouldn't be so in the dark right now, usually Eli's stars shone enough to leave a dim light ilumminating their surroundings.

Eli weakly pulled them close, hugging them tight as he continued shaking. It shouldn't be like this, Kyle should be the one comforting Eli, not him. Why were they always so fucking weak, why did they always have to break down at the worse situations? Eli couldn't die right there.

"Eli!!" They heard Holly's voice and quickly pulled apart, trying to find the girl.

She stumbled down to stairs, with Aria and Neph watching out for her, the least they needed right now was for her to fall. She crouched down in front of Eli, grabbing his face between her hands and examining him.

"You're so fucking stupid, dumbass." She spit, sounding angry, but they all knew she was just trying to hide her worry with anger, pretending everything was fine.

"Is he going to be alright? Oh, my god, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone. I—."

"Aria." Holly interrupted with a stern voice, and she didn't need to say anything else for Aria to understand.

Aria bend down in front of Kyle, softly surrounding his shoulders and caressing his back in calm movements.

"Let's go inside, I'll get you some water." She said, with such a soft caring tone.

But no. They flinched in Aria's touch. Kyle couldn't leave. There was no way they were leaving Eli there alone. They needed to be there.

"No." They said, voice broken and almost above a whisper, feeling the tears come back. "No. I can't leave him alone. I can't leave him alone again. I need to be with him."

"Aria." Holly repeated, louder this time.

"I'm trying!"

"Well, try harder, Eli's gonna freak out more if we don't get them out!"

"You heard, Kyle, come on." Aria said, her soft tone replaced by a more severe one. She sounded sorry, but determined to do what Holly had commanded her to do.

So Kyle got up, their crying not stopping as they walked to the kitchen. And, once there, the panic came back, all the overthinking.

Neph had stayed to help Holly, with whatever they needed to do to help Eli.

Their rational part was telling them they had just sent Kyle away because he was too agitated to help and needed to calm down, they were just a nuisance there. But their irrational part, the one Kyle always tried to push down but always resurfaced, the one that had been present all of their life, told them to prepare for the worse. Eli wasn't going to make it and it would all be their fault. They were such a bad boyfriend.

Kyle felt themselves choke on air again, unable to stop their sobbing.

"Kyle, baby, it's going to be okay. It's not your fault. And Holly's got everything under control, she knows what to do in these situations, you know she's known Eli for years. She knows how that alien family works." Aria reassured them, but Kyle still felt so unbearably guilty and anxious.

They kept on crying and crying, to the point of getting hiccups, to the point of feeling their eyes sting and their throat hurt. It felt like it had passed an eternity, with Aria tracing soothing movements in their back and hugging them. Eli wasn't going to be okay and it was all their damn fault.

"Kyle..." They immediately lifted their head from where it was buried on Aria's shoulder the moment they heard that familiar voice. It was raspy, and filled with hurt and worry, but they knew it was him.

"E-Eli..." He mumbled, a hiccup coming next.

Aria got up from the kitchen chair she had been sitting next to Kyle and Eli took her place, sitting next to his boyfriend.

Kyle immediately rushed to hug him, crying again as the relief of seeing him okay overwhelmed them, and Eli was there to comfort them, hugging them tight and caressing their hair.

"It's okay, baby, I'm okay. I'm okay." Eli assured, voice soft and full of love.

"I'm sorry, Eli." Kyle chocked out, almost stumbling on their words. "I shouldn't... I shouldn't've left you... alone."

"'S not your fault." Eli replied, now moving to stroke their back. "I should've been more careful, sorry for worrying you this much."

He left a few kisses on top of their lavender hair and pulled slightly apart, enough to look at them, cupping their face with his hands.

He smiled softly. "I'm okay now, so you don't have to worry anymore. Stop crying, baby."

Eli whipped away a few tears with his thumbs, leaving another kiss on their forehead.

Kyle moved to hug him again, buring their face on Eli's chest, finding comfort in his warmth and sweet smell.

They went quiet, too exhausted to say anything else.

"Okay, don't wanna break the mood, but I think we should call it a night." Holly declared. They were all standing in the kitchen looking different levels of exhausted. "I'll walk you home, Eli."

"Can't you stay the night at my place?" Kyle immediately said, feeling protective and unable to let him go. They felt as if they would lose him if they just let him go. It was irrational, but they couldn't help the clenching of their chest at the mere thought of letting Eli go. They didn't think they could just go back to an empty house after what happened.

Eli smiled at him. "Of course, babe."

"Eli, your mom—."

"I'll call her when we get to Kyle's, it's fine."

Holly sighed. Kyle didn't take it personally, they knew she was just worried and wanted the best for Eli. Maybe they really were being irrational and selfish.

Kyle bit their lower lip.

"If it's a problem, it's fine, you can—." They tried to say. They really didn't want to be left alone right now, but they didn't want to cause any more problems either.

"It's not a problem." Eli firmly said, cutting them off, serious look shining in his eyes. "I'm fine now, it's not the first time this has happened, so my family will understand. Besides, they like you, Kyle, they know I'm in good hands."

Kyle didn't really think so, not after what had happened thanks to them, but they still nodded.

They all got up and, after a few quick goodbyes, assuring everyone everything was fine now, they left.

"It was really not your fault, Kyle." Eli said again, once they were already in Kyle's bed, laying next to each other.

The light from the lampposts outside of Kyle's apartment that filtered through the curtains of their bedroom windows faintly illuminated the room, mixing up with the newly recovered glow of Eli's stars.

"Okay." They said, but they didn't mean it.

"No, Kyle, don't 'okay' me, don't brush me away. I mean it. I was reckless and dumb and put you under so much pressure and pain. I'm the one who gets affected by those things, and I know you care, but don't blame yourself for my mistakes."

Eli was looking at them, without faltering, and Kyle felt themselves breaking down again, finally letting it all out. But Eli was there for them, like he always was, and there was nothing to fear when they were together.

"I love you." Kyle whispered, in the dim light of the room, tears silently staining their cheeks.

Eli whipped away his tears and kissed him gently. "I love you, too, my adorable earthling."

Everything was going to be okay, because they were young and dumb, and so they made mistakes, but they were together to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh it hurt me hurting my babies like that but at the same time i love angst so


	4. Face your fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their shouting, mixing together, could probably be heard all over the amusement park. Maybe the laughs from the others too. The grip from their hands, so strong everyone feared they'd lose them, was more than worth it and a small price to pay for being able to hear Kyle's 'I'm gonna die, tell Orange Juice I love him!' and Holly's 'Let me the fuck outta here, if you don't stop this imma rip everyone's head off, I've got vampire powers and I'm not afraid to use 'em!'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm leaving the angst aside for once and bringing loooots of fluff and teasing

 

"Yeah, there's no way I'm going in there." Eli said, incredulously laughing, trying to not make it all that obvious how scared he was.

 

He saw the mischievous smile on Holly's face. Nothing good ever came from that. "Aaw, why not? It's so much fun!"

 

Eli sent her a death glare that, if it wasn't for how the girl was dead already, considering her vampire nature, maybe it would've killed her. Holly knew full well how much of a scaredy-cat he was. Heck, he was jumpy even when someone even so much as creeped behind him to playfully scare him. Still, Eli knew there was no getting out of that situation. They had known each other for years and Holly, somewhat, one way or another, always managed to drag him into suffering whatever horror-related thing she wanted –be it scary movies or haunted house rides.

 

"Holly, you know he's such a scaredy-cat." Kyle added, in that teasing tone that made Eli want to be angry but, considering how Kyle was hanging from his right arm and was the embodiment of cuteness themselves wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

 

"Come on, let him be. If he's scared, he doesn't have to go in." Bless all the planets up there for Aria, that girl was the nicest person Eli had met so far, always taking care of the group.

 

But then, when the issue seemed to have come to a peace point, they all saw Neph's smirk. And if Holly was scary when she smiled like that, Nephele was a whole new level of terrifying. They all held their breaths staring at her, waiting for the evil master plan that was surely about to come out of the girl's mouth.

 

"Aren't Kyle and Holly scared of rollercoasters?" She asked, mindlessly, tapping on her phone faking lack of interest. The two mentioned froze in spot, not liking where this was heading towards. Neph raised her gaze from her phone and stared directly at them. "If Eli goes into the haunted house ride, you two get a rollercoaster ride afterwards."

 

Both Kyle and Holly went pale. They were terrified of rollercoasters. Too fast, too high. Too much. But of course, their boyfriend and girlfriend found it hilarious.

 

Eli laughed at their scared expressions, enjoying his now superior stance, taking his turn to now mock his scared boyfriend.

 

Eli poked Kyle's cheek. "Aw, why so scared, kitten?"

 

Kyle just pouted.

 

Aria laughed, for once agreeing with seeing her friend and girlfriend suffer.

 

"Now THAT can be funny." Aria stated, laughing softly. "When I met this little pea here we went to an amusement park once too, and they were too embarrassed to tell me they didn't like rollercoasters, so they got in the ride with me." The witch, that title being quite accurate now, laughed harder, recalling the memory. "They were screaming so fucking hard I think the whole park heard them. They were so pale, gripping the railing as if their life depended on that metal thing, I'm surprised it didn't come off."

 

By the end of the story, with Aria being barely able to say the words in between her laughing, the rest of the squad was laughing too. Kyle let go of Eli, crossing their arms over their chest and pouting, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

 

Eli hugged them from behind, already missing their touch, and rested his chin on Kyle's shoulder. He left a quick peak on their cheek.

 

"If you think that's funny, you haven't seen Holly doing that same thing but with the bonus of her threatening to murder everyone with her vampire powers." Eli added, laughing too, making Kyle shiver. Eli's laugh was really so beautiful, even more hearing it this up close –that or Kyle was awfully whipped.

 

Neph looked even more determined and eager now that that new information was out, practically jumping in her spot.

 

"Man, we so have to see that." She said, eyes shining. Neph was really a force to be feared once she was comfortable with the people she was with. "C'mon Eli, take one for the team. Can't be that bad, right?"

 

Another death glare from Eli. 'Not that bad' my ass, Eli wanted to say. For starters, that place was sure as hell going to be dark af, which was scary on its own. Now add it that he'd have to go through a bunch of people with scary costumes jumping at him to scare him. And who knows what other special effects and backgrounds they added too.

 

"Don't be like that, Neph." He felt Kyle's arms surround his torso. "If he's scared he doesn't have to do it, my poor baby." Head resting on his chest. And then, looking up at him with those big blue eyes. "We can look for other fun things to do."

 

From the way Kyle was looking at him, his low tone, almost whispering, Eli could almost swear that was implying way more than just looking for another different ride in the amusement park. That little shit.

 

He heard an 'Oh, my god' coming from someone of the group, but was too lost on those eyes, those soft lips– Oh, my god, indeed. Eli was whipped and falling for Kyle's games, wasn't he?

 

He reluctantly got away from Kyle and heard Holly tsk, probably because Kyle failed and that also affected her. "Damn, you almost got him there."

 

It was Eli's time to pout. "I'm not that weak."

 

The girls chuckled as Kyle smirked, well-aware and proud of what they did.

 

"When it comes to Kyle you are. Sooooo weak, man." Holly said, still laughing.

 

And no, he wasn't gonna have his friends laughing at him. He wasn't that weak, and he definitely wasn't such a scaredy-cat. He could go in there and face his fears and then he'd be the one laughing. 

 

*

 

Okay no, he couldn't do it.

 

He gripped Kyle's arm tighter, hiding his face on their shoulder, shaking. Oh, god. For all the stars above, how could he have thought that was a good idea. That place was SO dark, he could barely make out where they were going. He almost fell down a flight of stairs once, if it wasn't for how Kyle was right by his side and had caught him before he'd hurt himself.

 

At least Kyle was being good to him. Kyle might be a tease, they both might like to constantly mess with each other, but they weren't a jerk. The moment they had seen how scared the alien was, they'd been right by his side, holding his hand and, when Eli had been too scared to just hold hands, they'd hugged him by the side.

 

Eli wondered if all that teasing outside of the haunted house ride had been more than just teasing, if maybe they had been trying to play it cool to get Eli out of that.

 

Another person –this time someone dressed up as a bloody corpse– jumped in front of them and Eli screamed, hiding his face in Kyle's shoulder once again.

 

He heard Kyle's low chuckle and felt soft fingers brush through his hair. "Shh, it's okay, babe. I'm right here, with you, I won't let anything happen to you."

 

Eli surrounded them with his arms, hugging them more.

 

"Guys... this is not 'seven minutes in heaven', even if it's dark in here." Holly commented, smirking.

 

Eli let go of Kyle momentarily, to shoot back a comment at Holly, opportunity she took to scare her best friend. Red eyes flashing and fangs out. Eli screamed and almost literally jumped into Kyle's arms.

 

"Holly! I fucking hate you!"

 

Holly bent down laughing, as so did the others. Eli could even hear Kyle trying to hold their laugher.

 

"Neph, please tell me you got that on camera." Holly asked, in the middle of laughing. Neph held up a thumb, affirmative, Eli's distress was recorded and on Instagram for everyone to see.

 

If you thought about it, it was sweet how Neph liked to constantly do instastories of them –sometimes she even took professional, really cool, photos of them and posted them on her feed. Their Instagrams had grown too, thanks to Nephele helping with better photos and the indirect promo that came with being friends with her. Yet, for her, it wasn't to gain followers and she most definitely wasn't one of those arrogant influencers that only cared about views and likes; she did it because she wanted everyone to see how cool her friends were. And yeah, sometimes it was embarrassing, like right now, but it was always nice to watch those videos and photos afterwards and laugh at old memories.

 

Then, just as everyone was recovering from their laugher, another costumed-guy appeared, making Eli jump and scream and throwing the rest of the squad into another laughing fit. At this point, some of them were even crying from laugher, which seemed to be discouraging to the haunted house ride staff, since it was supposed to be scary.

 

"C-Come on, don't be so mean to him." Aria scolded them all, although laughing herself, trying to formulate the words while her laugh slowly died off. "He's genuinely scared."

 

Holly struggled. "But it's funny, love."

 

"We'll see who laughs when you two get into the rollercoaster."

 

"Hey! Why am I being attacked like this? I'm literally holding you!"

 

Eli smirked and nuzzled into Kyle's chest. They were so damn cute, oh, my god. He raised his head up for a second, ignoring all the scary decor and leaned closer to Kyle's face.

 

"I love you." He whispered in their ear. Eli couldn't see, but he was sure Kyle was blushing.

 

They held him closer again, effectively hiding him away from a new scare.

 

"I love you too, scaredy-cat."

 

*

 

The haunted house ride seemed to last forever or, at least, that's how Eli perceived it. Not only did he have to endure strangers scaring him, but also his friends, who took every chance they saw to scare the living shit out of him.

 

Holly had pulled the vampire stunt more than once and it had managed to scare him every single time. And then there was Neph, who was eviler than you'd initially think. Seeing as she was a half water creature and taking advantage of the powers that conceded her, she had melted her body into water in the most unexpected moments, causing Eli to almost have a heart attack at the melting deformed body of his friend. When they finally got out, Eli welcomed back the sunlight with shaky legs, still holding onto Kyle for dear life.

 

"Hey, honey." Kyle caressed his hair once more, brushing a few strands of black hair out of his face. "It's okay now. We’re out, see."

 

Eli slowly and tentatively got away from Kyle, even though he was more than content to keep hugging that cute earthling. He took a deep breath, letting all the tension out. Kyle smiled back at him. Cute. They may have teased him, but when it came down to it, Kyle had been by his side through the whole thing, even telling Holly and Neph off at some occasions.

 

"Oh, my god, that was so funny." Holly laughed, wiping a few fake tears, walking out behind Kyle and Eli, next to Aria and Nephele. "It is every single time. You haven't changed a bit. Well, you have more stars now, so maybe you're not so in the dark in these rides as you were back when we were kids, but you're just as scared."

 

They all got away from the exit door of the haunted house, moving to a less crowded area. Aria got her water bottle out of her bag, drinking a bit, and afterwards passed it to Kyle, who had run out of water themselves.

 

"How many stars did Eli have when you met him?" Kyle asked, curious, whipping their mouth with the back of their hand once they finished drinking, giving the water bottle back to their best friend.

 

Holly looked up, to the various stars orbiting around Eli's head, shining brightly. She put a hand on her chin, seeming to think about it.

 

"We met when we were five and back then I think he only had one?" Holly said, doubtfully, looking at her best friend to confirm it.

 

Eli seemed doubtful himself for a moment. "Yeah, at five we usually only have one. I think the second one was starting to appear? But it was only like a tiny glow."

 

They all marveled at that, imagining what it would be like to see Eli –who was always surrounded by the glow of about six stars– with only one above his head. They were also impatient to see more stars appear, had been since Eli had told them more stars appeared the older you got, even getting small planets once you were older enough. 'You get your wisdom teeth, I get planets' Eli had said once. 

 

"Little Eli was so cute. Every time he got scared or got hurt playing around his star would shine so bright." Holly added, chuckling.

 

Eli let out a soft laugh, looking at the vampire.

 

"Do I have to say how whinny you got when your fangs begun to appear, though? You were so excited to get 'em and then you just wanted me to rip them off your mouth with my 'alien powers'."

 

Aria laughed. "Aaw, I wanna see pictures of tiny whinny Holly."

 

"We need pictures of the both of them, honestly." Neph agreed. She clapped her hands together then, determined look back on her face. "Well, as much as I'm enjoying this, and I so want pictures and I'll sure as hell get them, Eli has a revenge to take."

 

At the mention of said revenge, knowing full well what it was about, Holly's smile completely vanished from her face, as so did Kyle's, who tensed next to Eli. Both of them went pale, all sense of joy from the previous conversation forgotten.

 

Holly opened her mouth to talk, most likely to protest and offer some excuse to avoid her part of the deal, but Nephele stopped her raising a hand.

 

"Eli did it, you do it too." Neph declared, no room for counterarguments. "This is a democracy and we all get to laugh at everyone's suffering."

 

Kyle and Holly groaned, but still picked their bags from the floor, where they had dropped them momentarily as they rested and talked, and followed the rest in the search of a rollercoaster.

 

They walked for a while, getting to another area of the park, avoiding the sun from late spring as much as possible for Holly's sake –the sun was beginning to warm up more these days and, as nice as it felt to the rest of them, Holly's skin screamed in protest even with the highest protection in the market. After a while of light conversation and stopping for a few ice creams on the way, they reached the area where most rollercoasters gathered. All the cheerfulness Holly and Kyle had flew away the moment they saw the big high rides and heard the distant screaming of people.

 

Kyle gulped.

 

"Eli, I'll let you do anything to me if you get me out of this." Kyle, not-so-subtly whispered to Eli, making them all laugh. Maybe Kyle had pretended to be as smooth as they always were, but the fear in their voice lowered that effect a lot.

 

Neph stepped closer, grabbing Kyle by their shoulders and getting them away from their boyfriend.

 

"Nope, no coaxing." She grabbed Holly's arm too. "You're both getting up there and you're gonna enjoy yourselves."

 

"I doubt it." Holly deadpanned.

 

"How about that one?" Nephele asked, pointing to a rollercoaster, completely ignoring their whining.

 

They all looked up to said rollercoaster and you'd think Holly and Kyle couldn't go any paler, but they did. The rollercoaster Nephele was alluding to was high, fast and even had some loops. Neph really was the evil mastermind of the group.

 

"You must be crazy if you think I'm getting on that. I'd rather burn in the sun in mid-August than get in that beast."

 

Eli and Aria laughed, that was so Holly and she for sure wasn't getting into that rollercoaster. No matter how hard Neph tried. Holly was stubborn.

 

Eli stepped forward, surrounding Holly's shoulders with one of her arms, keeping her in place –she was getting too worked up and nobody wanted to see Holly jumping into anyone's throat. He poked her cheek playfully, making Holly look away with a slight pout.

 

"How about this." Eli said. "They have to get into that one." He pointed to one of the less scary, less high and fast rollercoasters around, noticing how both Holly and Kyle visibly relaxed a bit at that. "And since you all went into the haunted house ride with me, they also get to go with us, not alone."

 

Neph seemed to consider it for a while, under the intense hopefully gaze of Holly and Kyle. She playfully rolled her eyes. "'Kay."

 

Holly quickly got away from Eli, practically jumping on her girlfriend. "Aria, you're sitting next to me, protect me with your witch powers!" 

 

Aria just laughed as the vampire smothered her in kisses, kissing her all over her face, until she finally settled on resting her head on the crock of Aria's neck.

 

Kyle slowly moved to Eli's side, lacing their arms together and resting their head on his shoulder.

 

"Thank you." They whispered, tiny smile in their lips. "I teased you to no end back then and you were so nice just now. You're really the good one out of us."

 

Eli poked their side, making them slightly jump.

 

"You're good too." He assured them. "You were right by my side all the time we were in the haunted house, it's only fair I'm with you on this too."

 

Kyle smiled and kissed his cheek. "Be ready to hear me scream."

 

"I get plenty of that when we—."

 

Kyle smacked him in the arm, cutting him off before he could say anything more, their face red and looking all flustered. Eli laughed. Kyle was so confident when they were the one teasing, but when they were at the other end of it, they got so shy it was impossible not to find it adorable.

 

At the end, since it was seats of three people, Neph, Aria and Holly sat together, Holly sitting in the middle because she claimed she needed all the support she could get. Kyle and Eli sat in the seats in front of them.

 

The ride begun, and Holly and Kyle held hands with their companions as they begun the ascending part. The rest of them stole glances as them, snickering at their terrified faces.

 

When the fast and wild descend came, they were all satisfied to see no one had lied when explaining how these two got in rollercoasters. Their shouting, mixing together, could probably be heard all over the amusement park. Maybe the laughs from the others too. The grip from their hands, so strong everyone feared they'd lose them, was more than worth it and a small price to pay for being able to hear Kyle's 'I'm gonna die, tell Orange Juice I love him!' and Holly's 'Let me the fuck outta here, if you don't stop this imma rip everyone's head off, I've got vampire powers and I'm not afraid to use 'em!'.

 

When they finally got out, the three of them were laughing so hard they almost tripped down the exit stairs. Kyle and Holly however, looked so pale and shaky they held onto them as if they had just barely avoided death.

 

"Aw, wasn't that fun? I had so much fun! How about you, girls?" Neph and Aria smiled, clearly amused, and nodded at Eli's teasing. Kyle and Holly however, sent them all death glares. "How does another ride sound?"

 

"If you make me go through that again–." Holly begun, dark expression on her face as she stared at her best friend.

 

"Come on, let's not argue." Aria interrupted, taking Holly's hand and lightly squishing, instantly making her relax. Really, how Aria always knew how to act around Holly was amazing, they fit together incredibly well. It made you believe in soulmates and all that shit. "Revenges were taken, we all had a good laugh. How about we go on the swing ride now?"

 

At the suggestion of a fun ride, they all lighted up, all anguish and fears forgotten. They all fell back in their fun dynamics, in loving each other and being nice –at least, until a new opportunity to mess with someone came. After all, Aria and Neph hadn't gone through their amount of suffering yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot everytime eli thinks about how cute kyle is lol


End file.
